villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Camp Bullies
The Camp Bullies are the main antagonists of the 1977 cartoon film Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown. Story Their names are never mentioned, but they own a vicious cat named Brutus (in which Sally Brown misidentifies as a dog), who is scary enough to intimidate anyone, even Snoopy and Woodstock. The bullies are boastful over having won every year's race they completed. They cheat and sabotage their opponents so that they'll lose and the bullies will be as always determined to be: #1. They all claim to run Camp Remote. One thing scares them: Linus' security blanket, because he was using it as a whip. The three bullies are first seen when Charlie Brown, wiped out from such a long motorcycle ride to camp, accidentally bumps into one of them. They laugh at him for his name. They then pick on Sally Brown for saying that she's been drafted and "making too much noise" and laugh at her. Then they used their cat Brutus to attack Snoopy and Woodstock and Brutus almost attacked Charlie Brown and Sally Brown. They then try to intimidate Linus van Pelt, who fights back by using his blanket like a whip and cracks it at the bullies to make them back off (which also gets him unwanted attention from Sally Brown due to her praising the courage of her self-proclaimed "Sweet Babboo"). On the night before the race, the bullies, having an engine on their raft, steal the air from the rafts of the boys' team (Charlie Brown, Linus van Pelt, Schroeder, and Franklin) and the girls' team (Peppermint Patty, Marcie, Sally Brown and Lucy van Pelt) so they'll win and be #1. During the race, they always switch and add signs just to endanger the other racers' lives and beat them. One day, when the three teams are camping out, the bullies empty their rafts and cheat them again. Eventually, before they can get to the finish line, the bullies' air in their raft runs out, and so does their engine. They end up disqualified. The bullies then vow revenge on the Peanuts gang next year, but end up humiliated when Snoopy beats up Brutus for trying to attack Woodstock (who had won the race). Brutus Brutus is the member of Camp Bullies in the 1977 cartoon film Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown. He is the Bullies' vicious cat (which Sally Brown misidentifies as a dog) who intimidates even Snoopy. He always attacks Woodstock. Like his owners, he is frightened by Linus' way of using his security blanket for a weapon. He is eventually beaten up by Snoopy as punishment for always attacking Woodstock (who has won the race). Brutus reappears in Someday You'll Find Her, Charlie Brown, in which he is Mary Jo's pet. At first he attacks Snoopy as a stranger, but eventually softens. Gallery Bullies_and_Brutus.jpg|The bullies (right), with their cat Brutus (left). Trivia * Brutus is claimed to be the "Cat Next Door". Category:Kids Category:Abusers Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cheater Category:Nameless Category:Incompetent Category:Vengeful Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Greedy Category:Trickster Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Conspirators Category:Torturer Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cowards Category:Homicidal Category:Gangs Category:Gangsters Category:Scapegoat Category:Redeemed